nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Saturn
'Character First Name: ' Saturn ''' ''Character Last Name: '' '''Senju 'IMVU Username: ' SaturnMason 'Nickname: (optional) ' Sallae 'Age: ' 13 'Date of Birth: ' 12/22/189 'Gender: ' Male 'Ethnicity: ' Amegakurian 'Height: ' 5 'Weight: ' 100 'Blood Type: ' O ( - or + ?) 'Occupation: ' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' A Cross on the right cheek hidden by his strands of hair 'Affiliation: ' Amegakure 'Relationship Status: ' Single 'Personality: ' Saturn is and will always excel beyond expected limitations, especially being that he was the only child. He however, is very dry and quiet. He does have a mean streak that at times emerges when driven and the intellect of a thousand men. He can be very practical and tactical when facing opposition, however he suffers from stubborness and the desire to handle things his way even if it means death. Saturn also prefers being alone majority of the time, to train study and to simply think. 'Behaviour: ' Though Saturn is very quiet and reclusive he does posses immense amount of Bravery and confidence. He is almost too confident for his own nature, making some to believe he is rather arrogant and prideful. He is also very disciplined when it comes down to following instruction from authority. Saturn does suffer from psychosis and anxiety however, which at times causes him to be unpredictable and impulsive. You may see him Smoking a cigarette a habit he picked up from his father, or playing with his left ear to calm his nerves 'Nindo:' "if the universe allows" 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:'h The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.3 Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the five Hokageof Konoha: the First, Second, and the Fifth. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One: ' ((Will not have element till learned) 'Element Two: ' ((Wil not have element till learned) 'Weapon of choice: ' 'Strengths: ' Genjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color: ' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Little is known about why Saturn was given The two most notorious and fear weapons with the Mason Bloodline-THE FUUMA & HAN KAMI RYUKE(the large cross he carries) Many rumour it to be an exile by his father for failing to follow a particular order all Masons follow....."All things are universe and universe is all....all motions must be secret". Umm No way will this be allowed - Kagato 'Roleplaying Library:' Senju Saturn Application post 9/22/14 'Approved by:' ((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) This app needs a lot of work yet. the weapon Inventory is not filled out. The Back ground info there is no way that would be allowed